warehouse14roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Manual
Training Manual So you want to become a warehouse agent huh? Or perhaps a Regent is more your style, maybe even a supervisor? Or maybe you'd rather work for a outside government agency? Well here's your chance.... This manual will help you with the ins and outs of finding your way around this roleplay wiki. Good luck. Creating a Wiki Account First thing's first, in order to participate here, you'll have to be a registered wiki user Getting Your Character Approved Next you have to get an approved character. You'll need to have some basics about your character planned out ahead of time: *Name: *Age: *Position/Type of Character requested: *History: *Personality: *Appearance: *Special Abilities: *Special Possessions: *Likes/Dislikes: The more detailed the history, the better the odds of having it approved. You may not use canon warehouse characters from the TV show. Your request may not be approved right away, an member of the administration team may leave notes or comments for things that either need to be fixed or better explained, please be patient through this process. See the Approval Forum to get started. Creating a Page Once your character is approved, it is time to make a page for them. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a New Character preload= Simply create a page, using the name of your character as the title of the page. You will want to add all the information you used for the claim. You may also add sections for the character's family, friends, current events, etc. You can make the page how you want, but it should at the very least use the My Character template at the top of the page, so people will know what user the character belongs too. Example: There are two other templates you can use, Template:Character Infobox or Template:Character Page. You may use either one, or make your own, or do the page however you feel like. Character Infobox: Character Page: Making a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. They are most often used in comments on pages, but can be used anywhere. They are for in character communication and not out of character. So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:FirstName, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } or Quote, whichever you prefer |text = } or } if you are doing a quote instead of a time stamp above }} } OR with quote instead of a time stamp Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, use the hexadecimal code for the colours. Save the page, and use as indicated. Colour-Picker Example: Role Playing Now comes the fun part, the Role-playing! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like the one you made. This is where the word bubbles come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get comments in the form of word bubbles from people telling you Welcome. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click reply on their comment and introduce yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right. Just be aware that the chat is OOC, or out of character. That means that you don't RP your character in the chat. In chat, you're just a normal human being sitting behind a computer. Now let's get out there, and help keep the world safe from artifacts!!!!! Category:Organization